Dreams Come True
by LadyStarlight3
Summary: Chihiro made the mistake of looking back and is now trpped in the spirit world. A plot against Yubaba's life and the enslavment of Haku.xD First chapter revamped and second on it's way! bows apologetically


Hello all! . ! Let me begin by informing you that I came up with this while listening to "Dreams Come True" by S.E.S Oh, how well the song fits this wonderful anime "Spirited Away". I saw the movie on Thursday and her I am on Sunday writing a fanfic, desperately trying to pull off a plot that makes sense. Koff but enough of my ramblings!

Disclaimer: …walks to the middle of huge auditorium and reaches into jacket, pulling out folded piece of paper nervously "...(reading directly from paper into microphone) I do not own Spirited Away. I do not own any of the characters. (Haku, Chihiro etc.) …….all I own is a cat with an attitude. Don't sue me. All hail the great Miyazaki-san. (Deep bow) That is all.

Chapter the First

Recollection

Birds don't sing in the morning. At least not here. They sing when the sun drifts to the western horizon. I sighed heavily and turned my back to the strong rays of the setting sun.

Summer had slipped quietly in, spring although beautiful, had been short lived. My fifth summer here. It didn't seem that long but at the same time seemed like an eternity when I thought about how much I had been through since then. I had matured a lot, since that day.

Memories clutched my mind.

"Will we meet again?"

"Sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I had turned to leave and ran down the valley to my parents. After a short reunion we began to walk toward the tunnel entrance. Suddenly I had felt something drop out of my pocket and upon seeing that it was my goodbye card, I turned to pick it up. The reckless wind blew it out of my reach and I accidentally looked up. Realizing my mistake I jerked my head round again, but it was too late.

I had done the unthinkable. I had looked back. I tried to take a step into the tunnel but my foot remained where it was. It felt as if it was too heavy to lift and I struggled helplessly against the bond, tears of horror and frustration silently falling from my eyes.

I watched the faint outline of my mother's back disappearing into the dark tunnel in despair. I was trapped.

Haku. Luckily he had stayed where he was for a few minutes before turning to leave for after seeing my apparent distress he ran down to the edge of the river. I watched as he kneeled and his lips moved in an incantation, his hand placed firmly on the ground. In an instant i was free.

I ran to him in panic. I stood there in front of him searching his eyes desperately for some sign of hope. A sign that all was not lost. But what I found was deep sorrow and regret.

It was my entire fault. I'd been through all this and now I still was stuck. Trapped.

I signed another contract with Yubaba. It wasn't easy to convince her to allow me another job. She laughed in my face when i asked her.

She gave me the same name, Sen. Haku was under her apprenticeship still. Haku said that he'd stay for my sake. I've been riddled with guilt to this day.

"I want to keep an eye on you." He said it will a soft smile of reassurance, but inside i was deeply aware that i was the cost of his freedom.

He had always been there for me since then. We got few meetings, maybe three times a week. That was all I needed though. I needed him to keep me going. He was what I had to wake up to in the morning.

It had been hard to wake up day after day and tell myself that I was one day closer to finding a way back to my own world. Very hard. For the first month or so I cried myself a river every night. I knew that if I so much as asked Haku would comfort me but I couldn't stand the thought of bothering him with the same self-pitying thoughts. This was something I had to bear on my own. This, at least, was my own burden.

Rin was like my adoptive sister and joked with me often to keep up my spirits. I was thankful to her and everyone who had come to cheer me on. For the first four weeks I was a sparkle in everyone's eye but that wore off in time to dull friendliness.

I can't say I hate this place. I'd be lying. I have grown fond of the bathhouse. The work was ok and I looked forward to seeing Haku whenever possible. The manual labor had turned my figure form skinny to lean and muscular.

I was proud to say that I was strong. I could run considerably faster than most of the girls at the bathouse that were my age. I spent my free time in the garden when I could sneak away. I had made a path of my own to the center of the large blooming bushes and this is where I would meet him. He would tell me stories of his past and I would tell him as many things as I could remember from the human world. I had made a few friends... more like acqaintences but it was nice nonetheless.

Overall my life was not horrible. And I knew that someday I would find a way to make it back home, surely.

All right, how'd ya like it? I'm having a little difficulty developing an idea of how she spends her time. How would you? Gosh. Well, I'll try harder to come up with some entertaining things ok? I know this chappie was kinda depressing but the next will be full of plot I promise! v!

No flames! This is my first fanfic so be gentle. Of course, not _that_ gentle. I want to know where I can improve. Plz review! It'll keep me going! I love you all! Thanx for giving me your time!


End file.
